Anything But Graceful
by MandolinDoodler
Summary: Sometimes Danny wishes he could be as graceful as he is in the sky everywhere else, especially when it comes to seducing billionaires. [Pompous Pep, oneshot, warnings inside]


**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**WARNING: Rated T for nudity, but nothing really descriptive ('cause I feel too awkward writing that)**

Danny flew through the golden, late evening sky of Amity Park on his way to a certain mayor's house on the far side of town. After not seeing him all week, he was planning on spending the rest of the day with his boyfriend of almost a full year; big time billionaire, Vlad Masters.

Not that anyone knew they were going out or would know anytime soon. It had taken months for Danny to get Vlad to open up enough to him to even consider a relationship let alone commit to the first steps. There was no way the younger halfa was going to lose the billionaire just because the world disapproved of their relationship.

And if you think that's not enough, getting the taboo relationship to move forward was even harder.

Danny was desperately trying to take the next step; a step for which his teenage hormones were far too eager to take. Every chance he got he forced Vlad into suggestive positions. For a while he gave his counterpart the courtesy of being subtle, but as the weeks went by subtle was thrown to the wind and cold, hard bluntness took its place.

Vlad, for his part, stood firm on his stance that they should wait; he was a gentleman, after all. Danny was barely seventeen! The billionaire didn't care what the age of consent was, he was going to make the boy wait. That revelation irked Danny to no end and only enforced his attempts to get what he wanted.

Said attempts would commence once again upon his arrival at Vlad's. He always had a plan when it came to seducing Vlad, though most of those plans were repeats, they still counted. They generally consisted of him pinning the billionaire with passionate kisses on countertops, desks, couches; anywhere available, really, except the bed. Vlad had learned to keep Danny away from his bedroom after the boy almost succeeded in one of his plans.

Despite his best efforts, Danny had only managed to form a couple complicated plans, none of which had been initiated, yet. They were ones that required special occasions and compromising costumes that the young halfa knew Vlad would never be able to resist. Until those plans could be put into action, the boy would stick to "sweet and simple."

Finally arriving at the mayor's home, Danny took the liberty to phase into the home office where he usually found Vlad working. After touching down and transforming back to his human guise, the boy looked straight at the desk expecting the businessman to be typing away, but was surprised to see him missing. Glancing at the rest of the office, he saw it was completely absent of human life.

Confused, Danny trekked through the house to look for his beloved billionaire.

"Vlad?"

Not in the kitchen.

"Vlaaaaad?"

No response from the living room.

Danny whistled like one would when calling to a dog. "Here, Frootloop! Here, boy!" The young halfa at least expected a retorted yell for that one, but still silence reigned.

Until he walked past the master bedroom.

The teen paused outside the door and listened to the faint sound of a shower running deep within the room. Curious, Danny took out his phone and checked the time; for once in his life he was early. Vlad must have figured the boy would be late and taken his time getting cleaned up before their "date."

The thought of the older halfa in the shower caused Danny's hormones to strike and his mind fluttered with very dirty thoughts. That's when an idea popped in his head. He was going to make those dirty little thoughts real. All he'd have to do is follow the format of his other, simpler, plans. With ghost powers it was all too easy to sneak in the bathroom and surprise the billionaire with a kiss and it could only get better from there since not even Vlad could resist him in the shower.

Smirking evilly, Danny transformed and slipped into intangibility and invisibility. Excitement building in his stomach, he phased into the steamy bathroom, the warmth of it contrasting nicely with his icy skin.

There Vlad was, tauntingly silhouetted behind an elegant shower curtain, leaving little to Danny's currently overactive imagination. He'd never seen the older halfa in anything less than a white button up and dress pants. Knowing all he had to do was pull back a curtain to see the toned muscles and firm body of the number one "bachelor" in the country nearly made Danny lose all sense.

Shaking his head to refocus himself, the boy wiped the love sick look off his face in favor of Phantom's infamous smirk. He had a long term goal that was about to be checked off his list and a tightness down below that needed to be taken care of; no more dilly-dallying.

Silently, Danny snuck through the back of the shower, still in ghost form, and floated behind Vlad. He enjoyed the view for a few seconds, appreciating his luck in getting such a sexy boyfriend, then continued on with the improvised plan. And, being improvised, that meant Danny hadn't taken the time to fully think through his plan.

He couldn't care less that he was still dressed (that was an issue Vlad could easily take care of). He didn't think about how his clothes would be soaked and he'd have to go home in Vlad's clothes. He especially didn't think about the suspicion him coming home in Vlad's clothes would cause in his parents and sister.

But most importantly, he didn't think about the effect water had on tile or that he was floating at least a foot about said flooring. All he was thinking about was how happy he was about to be. If only that were true.

Exhaling a large breath, Danny straightened out in mid air and let two halos of light transform him. Instantly, gravity pulled him down and the rubber souls of his shoes connected with the wet tiled floor of the shower.

And slipped right from under him.

He yelped as his legs went flying forward and knocked into the back of Vlad's locked knees. The man's legs buckled and, with a yell of surprise, he collapsed on Danny who had already collided with the hard floor. The boy couldn't even make a noise of pain, because the older halfa landed directly on his chest, forcing any and all air out of him. Danny was suddenly very happy he was still dressed when he saw how tangled him and Vlad became in the fall; with any chance of a romantic mood gone, their situation would be tens times as awkward with the teen naked.

"Daniel!? What in the world?" Vlad exclaimed. Danny could only manage a weak cough as he tried to regain his breath. Meanwhile, the older halfa scrambled up to grab a fluffy towel, covering himself as best he could. The water was still running as the two halfas stood/laid in the shower and it soaked the towel, making it cling to Vlad's body.

It took a couple minutes for Danny to catch his breath and neither said anything during that time or for a while after that. Danny avoided making eye contact for as long as possible, averting his eyes anywhere but the billionaire, even if the man was basically naked before him.

It was awkward. And embarrassing, more to Danny than Vlad.

The businessman was used to Danny's seducing attempts and had been expecting the boy to make a move on him in the shower sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to go quite so...awol. If anything, he expected it to go very well for the younger halfa.

Getting annoyed by the constant run of water, Vlad turned the dial that stopped the shower and let his hand rest there. Another bout of silence later and Danny finally looked up at Vlad, managing the most sheepish look he could and planted on a tentatively apologetic smile.

He lightly cleared his throat and chuckled. "Well...uh...that was, um, supposed to be kinda, sorta, a little more graceful..." he trailed off at the end and shrugged, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. Vlad relaxed and half smiled half smirked at the teen.

"Daniel, you are anything but graceful." Danny glared at the billionaire as the man grabbed another towel and threw it on top of the boy.

"Shuddup, Frootloop."

* * *

**I felt sorta awkward writing this since I never imagined myself writing anything like, well, this. Nevertheless, I wanted to try anyways. Let me know what you think.**

**I was almost reluctant to write this since all my Danny/Vlad stories, so far, are father/son, not Pompous Pep. But I'm obsessed with both relationships (weird, right?), so I thought it unfair to ignore writing one in favor for the other. (And I just wanted to get this one outta my head).**

**Review, Minions (it's a term of endearment!), and you shall be rewarded!**


End file.
